1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sensor device, more particularly to a sensor device for use with a flush valve which controls outflow of the water to a sanitary apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional sensor device (1a) is shown to be mounted on a sanitary apparatus, such as a urinal 2, to actuate a solenoid valve (1b) of a flush valve 1 for controlling outflow of the water to the urinal 2. Since the sensor device (1a) is secured on the urinal 2, the angular position of the light emitted from the sensor device (1a) is fixed. As such, the conventional sensor device (1a) is not suitable for mounting on other kinds of the sanitary apparatus.